The Return of The Heir
by Just-Sky
Summary: Sequel dari "His Reason". Kedatangannya ke Jepang setelah sepuluh tahun absen dari kampung halamannya akan membuka tabir takdir yang sudah digariskan padanya, dunia ilmu sihir bagian Timur tidak akan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ambisi dan misteri pun akan terikat menjadi satu seperti rantai yang membelenggu leher Seijuurou, dan ini adalah perangnya. Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, twin!Akashi, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure and Mystery

* * *

 **THE RETURN OF THE HEIR**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 **Akashi Manor, Kyoto-Jepang**

Musim panas yang panjang kini telah berganti dengan musim gugur, sebuah musim dimana pepohonan mulai meranggaskan dedaunannya serta warna daun Maple yang awalnya hijau kini berubah warna menjadi merah, sebuah warna yang menawan namun cukup mengingatkannya dengan warna khas asrama yang tidak pernah ia sukai di tempat sekolahnya dulu.

Di tempat ini jarang ada pohon Maple yang tumbuh, Seijuurou meningatkan dirinya saat ia menatap hutan luas yang terbentang di hadapannya. Jepang bukanlah sebuah tempat yang identik dengan pepohonan itu, tidak dengan apa yang sering ia lihat berada di Inggris dimana ia telah menghabiskan waktunya selama sepuluh tahun di sana. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu menatap bentangan luas hutan yang terpapar begitu sempurna di hadapan Seijuurou, menampilkan pemandangan alam yang menawan serta menjadi salah satu favoritnya semenjak ia tiba di Jepang sebulan yang lalu.

Seijuurou rindu tempat tinggalnya yang ada di Inggris, ia rindu dengan Lux Aetherna serta danau kecil yang ada di sampingnya, dan seperti akan kebanyakan villa kecil milik sebuah keluarga yang terpencar di seluruh dunia maka Lux Aetherna yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu juga diselimuti oleh hutan yang luas. Warna hijau hutan yang mengingatkannya akan warna Slytherin, andai saja ditambah dengan warna silver maka Seijuurou pun bisa mengakuinya secara gamblang tanpa ada nada sarkatisme yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Tatapannya yang sedari tadi mengamati pemandangan hutan yang tersaji di hadapannya pun kini terpecah, lebih tepatnya kini tertuju pada sebuah perkamen surat yang terbuka di atas pangkuannya. Huruf-huruf yang tertata rapi dan ditulis dengan tinta mahal itu membuat bibir Seijuurou melengkung kecil untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, surat pertama yang ia terima dari Blaise sejak dirinya pindah dari Inggris atas perintah ayahnya, dan tentu saja Seijuurou merasa penasaran akan apa yang pemuda berdarah Italia itu tulis padanya. Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Seijuurou berharap temannya tersebut tidak akan mencantumkan dramatisasinya dalam surat yang ia kirimkan pada Seijuurou, namun mengenal siapa Blaise maka Seijuurou pun tidak berani berharap lebih dari itu.

"Setidaknya bukan Daphne dan Pansy yang menulis kali ini," gumam pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

Kedua matanya kembali menilik akan guratan rapi yang merupakan tulisan tangan Blaise, ah... satu bulan mereka berpisah dan sepertinya Seijuurou sudah merindukannya, lebih tepatnya merindukan suara debat yang dibawa oleh Daphne dan Blaise ketika mereka berada di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Seijuurou pun menggelengkan kepalanya, meski ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini secara langsung kepada mereka berdua, tapi dirinya cukup merindukan Blaise dan Daphne.

Dengan kalem, pemuda yang merupakan pewaris dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni Akashi itu pun menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca surat milik Blaise untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalama hari itu.

 _Dear Seijuurou,_

 _Meski ini bukan gayaku dengan mengirimkan surat untuk seseorang, perlu aku akui kalau kau, Seijuurou Akashi, adalah orang terbrengsek yang pernah aku temui dan juga jadi temanku selama lima tahun terakhir. Susah sekali menemukan dimana letak rumahmu itu, Sei, aku harap Helena (Aku tahu kau tengah menertawakan nama burung hantuku, awas kau!) bisa menemukan rumahmu dengan baik dan surat ini tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah._

 _Jujur, Sei, aku sedikit merasa khawatir akan keterburu-buruan yang kau lakukan dengan pindah dari Hogwarts. Kau berada di tahun kelima dimana OWL tengah dijalankan, dan tiba-tiba saja kau pindah tanpa menyelesaikan ujian itu, tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur karena kau pergi saat mimpi buruk dari katak kementrian itu datang ke Hogwarts._

 _Demi Morgana, Seijuurou... Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam dipegang oleh Dolores Umbridge, si katak yang menyebalkan dan tidak tahu malu itu! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Dumbledore sampai ia meletakkan Umbridge ke dalam jabatan seorang professor di Hogwarts? Aku berani bertaruh atas galleon yang aku miliki di brankas Zabini kalau orang tua itu sudah kehilangan akalnya. Rasanya aku ingin melemparkan sebuah Avada Kedavra pada Umbridge, wanita itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir dan sikap manisnya yang palsu itu membuatku gila. Kau itu adalah si brengsek yang beruntung!_

 _Hei, bagaimana kabarmu di Jepang? Apakah Yang Mulia Raja yang kau sebut sebagai ayah itu berulah lagi? Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, entah itu lewat surat atau kau datang ke Inggris lagi._

 _Musim panas ini aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Italia, rasanya sudah setahun aku tidak pulang ke kampung halaman, dan hei... aku bertemu dengan Dray di sini. Dia bilang 'hai' padamu, meskipun sang pangeran yang memiliki julukan sama sepertimu itu tidak mengakuinya._

 _Tahun pelajaran depan akan menjadi hal yang sangat berbahaya, Sei, Dray akan kembali ke Inggris seperti yang dijadwalkan dan kelihatannya apa yang kau prediksikan tahun lalu itu akan terjadi di tahun depan, Inggris akan menjadi lautan darah karena perang yang sangat besar akan mulai terjadi lagi setelah enam belas tahun berakhir. Selain itu aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, jangan kembali ke Inggris selama setahun penuh karena ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Sei, karena Inggris akan menjadi medan pertempuran dunia sihir yang ketiga. Kau punya perangmu sendiri di Jepang, tidak perlu terlibat dengan apa yang terjadi di Inggris. Ingat, kau bukanlah Potter!_

 _Mungkin itu yang bisa aku tulis padamu, jangan lupa tulis balik agar aku tahu apa rencana 'jahatmu' nanti. Sampai jumpa lagi, Seijuurou_

 _Salam,_

 _Blaise Augustus Zabini_

Selesai membaca surat dari teman satu asramanya serta teman baiknya itu, Seijuurou hanya duduk termenung di atas sofa di dalam kamarnya. Inggris akan menjadi lautan darah, perang besar dunia sihir yang ketiga akan dimulai, terutama dengan sekembalinya sang pangeran seperti yang Blaise ceritakan padanya. Mungkinkah ayahnya menyuruh Seijuurou untuk kembali ke Jepang karena laki-laki itu tidak ingin dirinya terluka di medan perang? Pertanyaan singkat namun hasilnya juga masih meragukan, pemuda itu tidak yakin kalau sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk kembali karena laki-laki itu khawatir padanya. Ayahnya itu bukanlah tipe orang yang demikian, dia adalah tipe orang yang suka memerintah tanpa memedulikan situasi maupun perasaan orang lain untuk ambisi yang ia miliki.

Sungguh singkat dan terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, Seijuurou memikirkannya seraya melipat kembali surat yang Blaise kirimkan padanya tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Pikirannya itu saat ini tengah dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan sang ayah.

"Orang itu, meskipun ia menyuruhku untuk pulang tapi ia tidak memberitahuku maksud yang sebenarnya," gumam Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri, rasa penasaran yang lumayan besar pun membuat sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi. Ayahnya adalah puzzle misteri yang sukar untuk diselesaikan, tapi Seijuurou sangat yakin kalau ia bisa menyelesaikan kepingan-kepingan puzzle misteri yang bernama Akashi Masaomi itu tanpa bantuan orang lain. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah direncanakan oleh sang ayah?

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya yang terdengar beberapa saat kemudian pun membuyarkan konsentrasi yang Seijuurou miliki, membuat pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usianya yang ke-16 tahun itu menoleh singkat ke arah pintu depan kamarnya.

"Masuk!" perintah sang tuan muda tanpa dirinya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Pintu yang tadi diketuk pun perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang remaja yang terlihat sedikit lebih muda dari Seijuurou dengan warna rambut seperti langit musim panas dan bola mata senada tengah memasuki kamarnya. Remaja itu membawa sebuah nampan dengan sebuah teko porselain di atasnya beserta cangkir klasik dan tatakannya di samping benda tersebut.

"Maaf mengganggu Seijuurou-sama, tapi saya membawakan teh yang tadi anda minta," ujar remaja itu dengan sopannya.

Setelah memasuki ruangan kamar yang begitu luar itu, Seijuurou menatap sang remaja misterius tersebut dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki sebelum ia memberikan anggukan singkat kepada sang remaja yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sebuah ironi dalam kehidupan akan perbudakan itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah terhapus di dunia ini, terlebih dengan sebuah negara seperti Jepang dimana Seijuurou tinggal saat ini. Di Inggris, perbudakan biasanya dilakukan kepada peri rumah dimana para penyihir bebas menyiksa maupun memperlakukan makhluk yang malang itu sesukanya, bahkan beberapa peri rumah yang ada di Inggris pun rela kehilangan nyawanya asalkan mereka bisa melayani majikan mereka dengan baik dan memberikan kepuasan kepada sang majikan. Perbudakan kepada peri rumah adalah hal yang wajar, tapi perbudakan terhadap manusia terlebih lagi penyihir adalah hal yang tidak wajar, namun di negara ini semuanya terjadi dengan wajarnya seolah-olah memiliki budak seorang penyihir adalah hal yang biasa.

Dari sudut matanya Seijuurou mengawasi budak barunya, hadiah dari sang adik kembar ketika Seijuurou menginjakkan kaki ke dalam Akashi Manor sebulan yang lalu. Remaja berambut biru langit ini adalah pelayannya, sebuah hadiah yang masih membuat Seijuurou merasa asing akan kebudayaan di dalam dunia ilmu sihir Jepang, dan lebih dari apapun ia adalah seorang squib yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir apapun di dalam kehidupannya meski ia berasal dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni.

"Tetsuya, gulanya satu sendok saja," kata Seijuurou perlahan, membuat sang pelayan menganggukkan kepalanya setelah meletakkan nampan cantik yang berisi perlengkapan minum teh di atas meja.

Dengan teliti Seijuurou pun memperhatikan pelayannya yang kini tengah menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir dengan hangatnya sebelum memberikan satu sendok teh ke dalam cangkir yang telah berisi tersebut.

 _Menjijikkan,_ pikir Seijuurou untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya. _Semua yang ada di tempat ini sangat salah, benar-benar salah._

Perkataan Blaise yang ia cantumkan di dalam surat adalah benar, Seijuurou tidak akan kembali dulu ke Inggris karena perang yang ada di sana bukanlah perangnya, Akashi Seijuurou memiliki perangnya sendiri beserta ambisi yang ingin ia wujudkan untuk di tempat ini. Dan apa yang telah ia rancang selama sepuluh tahun pun akan terwujud, dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah salah akan hal itu.

* * *

AN: Fanfic ini adalah sequel dari "His Reason". Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, sementara element Harry Potter adalah milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, twins! Akashi, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Mystery

* * *

 **THE RETURN OF THE HEIR**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 **Akashi Manor, Kyoto-Jepang**

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang anak yang sangat unik dibanding dengan anak-anak yang seusia dengannya, keunikan ini sebenarnya sudah bisa dilihat setelah dirinya dilahirkan bersama sang adik laki-laki ke dunia ini dari rahim ibunya. Bila seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan akan mengambil nafas pertama dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya untuk menandakan kalau mereka hidup, dan butuh perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, maka hal yang lumrah terjadi pada bayi yang baru lahir ini tidaklah terjadi pada diri Seijuurou. Berbeda dengan adik kembarnya, Akashi Hikaru, yang langsung menangis setelah proses kelahirannya, Seijuurou hanya diam layaknya bayi yang mati meski kedua mataya terbuka dengan lebar. Kedua orangtuanya serta penyihir medis yang menangani proses persalinan dari nyonya Akashi Shiori ini bahkan sempat mengklaim kalau putra pertama mereka tewas, sebab bayi yang terlahir dengan dua warna mata yang berbeda itu begitu diam seperti sebuah boneka, bahkan deru nafasnya pun hampir tak terasa oleh mereka. Sebuah keunikan yang menyertai si kembar Akashi tentunya.

Keunikan yang lainnya adalah dirinya baru bisa mengeluarkan sihir pertamanya pada usia lima tahun, padahal sang adik sendiri sudah bisa mengeluarkannya dua tahun sebelumnya. Hal ini tentunya membuat Akashi Masaomi, ayah dari Seijuurou dan Hikaru merasa kecewa pada putra pertama yang ia klaim sebagai pewaris keluarga Akashi tersebut. Bahkan sebelum itu sang ayah sempat mengklaim Seijuurou akan berakhir sebagai seorang _squib,_ seorang anak yang tidak memiliki sihir meski ia terlahir dari keluarga penyihir. Bagi sang ayah, keterlambatan yang dimiliki oleh Seijuurou adalah hal yang memalukan dan mengecewakan, namun bagi Seijuurou hal seperti ini adalah hal yang wajar, bahkan anak itu pun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kalau saja dirinya terlahir sebagai seorang _squib_ yang tidak memiliki sihir. Kemungkinan saja bila hal itu terjadi, maka bebannya sebagai anggota keluarga Akashi akan semakin ringan.

Hal berikutnya yang membuatnya sangat unik adalah ia pernah mengalami sebuah kejadian yang seharusnya tidak dialami oleh anak-anak seusianya dan masih bsa hidup setelahnya. Pada usianya yang kelima tahun, Seijuurou kecil yang merasa penasaran akan hutan yang mengelilingi tempat tinggalnya itu pun memutuskan untuk mengitarinya, menjelajahinya untuk melihat makhluk-makhluk yang bersemayam di dalamnya. Hutan merah, nama hutan yang mengelilingi Akashi manor itu terkenal sangat berbahaya, bahkan kalau saja ada penyihir dewasa yang inti sihirnya lemah menjelajahi hutan itu pasti ilusi yang mengelilinginya akan langsung menenggelamkannya dan tidak membiarkannya keluar lagi. Dan apa yang dilakukan oleb anak kecil yang berusia lima tahun dengan inti sihir yang belum matang itu pun bisa dikatakan sangat nekat, dan terlalu berani atau mungkin sangat bodoh. Selama 24 jam Seijuurou menghilang dari tempat kediamannya dan pergi menyusuri hutan merah, dan selama itu pula kedua orangtuanya yang mengkhawatirkannya itu sempat menyuruh petugas keamanan untuk mencarinya namun tidak bisa menemukannya, mereka tidak tahu kalau Seijuurou telah bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk dunia sihir eksotis yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat lewat buku cerita.

Pada berada di dalam hutan ia bertemu dengan banyak hewan eksotis, ia pun bisa melihat betapa pemalunya unicorn itu, betapa mengerikannya serigala bayangan tersebut- yang mana mereka hampir memakannya, lalu betapa menakjubkannya para Fae yang mencoba untuk menggodanya agar tetap tinggal dan bermain bersama mereka. Namun dari semua makhluk eksotis yang ia temui itu, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sangat takjub, yaitu ia menemukan seekor naga besar dengan sisik berwarna merah darah tengah tertidur di pinggir danau hitam. Dari buku yang pernah Seijuurou lihat, naga akan memangsa siapa saja yang mendekat, namun hal ini berbeda dengannya. Kalau saja naga itu benar-benar memangsanya maka sudah pasti ia tidak akan berada di dunia ini 'kan? Bahkan ia pun melihat seekor Grim, yang selalu dikaitkan akan kematian, tengah menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran saat Seijuurou mendekat pada naga merah tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah anak yang unik, bahkan keunikan yang anak itu miliki pun semakin banyak sampai ia menginjak usianya yang keenam belas pada tahun ini. Ia pernah bertemu dengan pendiri Hogwarts yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai keturunannya, lalu ia juga harus berhadapan dengan _Brownell_ ketika sang ayah mengusirnya ke Inggris dan menyepi di Lux Aetherna sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebuah pengalaman yang tidak pernah terlupakan. Bila ada orang yang melihat petualangannya ini, mereka pasti tidak setuju kalau Akashi Seijuurou berada dalam asrama Slytherin, namun darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya serta karakter kepribadiannya telah mengatakan hal lain, sehingga ia pun layak untuk masuk ke dalam asrama keempat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Teiko? Pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam benak Seijuurou. Kepindahannya dari Inggris memang terkesan sangat mendadak, dan ia pun akan menjadi murid sekolah sihir Jepang yang bernama Teiko pada musim tahun ajaran berikutnya, yang akan dimulai seminggu lagi. Berbeda dengan Hogwarts, Teiko hanya memiliki dua buah asrama saja meski hal itu bisa dikatakan bukan sebuah asrama seperti kelihatannya. Kelas penyihir dan kelas Ksatria adalah tingkatan yang ada di Teiko, sebuah tingkatan yang diberikan kepada para penyihir dengan pelayan mereka. Adiknya pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan masuk ke dalam kelas penyihir melihat Seijuurou adalah penyihir berdarah murni, sementara Tetsuya yang merupakan pelayannya akan masuk ke dalam kelas Ksatria yang diperuntukan oleh sang pelayan yang tak bisa menggunakan sihir di sini. Kesenjangan sosial di tempat ini benar-benar terlihat secara jelas, dan entah kenapa setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hikaru ia semakin tidak ingin memasuki Teiko.

"Satu penny untuk lamunanmu, Aniki?" tanya Hikaru dengan senyuman cerianya itu terulas begitu singkat di bibirnya.

Seijuurou tidak menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari sang adik karena ia sebenarnya tidaklah melamun, hanya menganalisa pemikirannya sendiri meskipun pada saat itu ia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, sebab bila pikirannya tidak berada di tempat maka tubuhnya bisa terluka parah akibat sabetan pedang serta lontaran sihir yang adiknya berikan. Saat ini keduanya tengah berdiri berhadapan di dalam sebuah tempat latihan yang ada di belakang manor, dengan keduanya masing-masing memegang pedang di tangan kanan serta sebuah tongkat sihir di tangan kiri. Latihan duel yang menggabungkan kekuatan fisik dan sihir adalah apa yang si kembar Akashi lakukan, bahkan bila melihat betapa rusaknya tempat itu maka bisa dikatakan kalau keduanya telah melakukan hal yang sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Melihat Seijuurou tidak akan memberinya jawaban dari kelakar renyahnya itu, pemuda bermata keemasan yang merupakan adik kembar dari Akashi Seijuurou itu hanya tertawa kecil, seolah-olah perilaku diam yang Seijuurou berikan itu adalah hal yang paling lucu dan pernah ia lihat selama ini.

"Kenapa diam? Jangan katakan kalau kau pelit pada adik sendiri, Aniki, apa yang akan Okaa-sama katakan kalau ia melihat putra pertamanya begitu pelit, terlebih pada adik sendiri," ujar Hikaru dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Untuk sekali lagi Seijuurou tidaklah menjawab kalimat itu, kedua matanya yang berbeda warna tersebut hanya bisa fokus pada sosok sang adik yang berdiri tidak lebih dari tujuh meter di hadapannya. Ia melihat bagaimana sang adik berhenti tertawa dan senyuman cerianya yang barusan terpatri pada bibirnya kini berubah drastis, dari senyuman ceria menjadi senyuman yang penuh akan kesadisan dan menjanjikan sebuah rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa. Dalam hitungan detik Seijuurou melihat bagaimana gaya gravitasi yang mengelilingi tempat latihan mereka langsung turun sebelum guncangan yang besar melanda tempat itu, membuat tanah yang retak tersebut langsung terangkat bersama dengan bebatuan besar. Memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam saku celanya, Seijuurou pun mengandalkan kecepatan tubuhnya untuk menghindari bongkahan tanah besar itu yang mulai menyerang dirinya. Bahkan ia pun juga tidak segan-segan untuk menebas beberapanya yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya serta mencoba menghantam dirinya. Sudah jelas, ini semua adalah perbuatan Hikaru.

Menggunakan sebuah bongkahan tanah besar yang melayang di udara sebagai pijakan, Seijuurou pun memutar tubuhnya ke samping sebelum ia mengayunkan pedangnya bersudut sembilan puluh derajat dari dirinya, menghancurkan sebuah batu dengan diameter satu meter yang bergerak sangat cepat dan mencoba menghantamnya menjadi berkeping-keping jumlahnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa latin, sihir yang berasal dari alam langsung mengelilingi tubuhnya dan membentuk sebuah selubung udara, sehingga pecahan batu maupun residu sihir dari sang adik pun tidak akan mengenai dirinya.

" _Electra mempis!"_ sebuah mantra sihir dalam tingkatan kelas atas pun terdengar dari tempat sang adik.

Gelegar petir dari langit pun terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat atmosfer yang menyelimuti tempat itu menjadi sangat berbahaya dan mencekam. Kedua mata Seijuurou menangkap sebuah bayangan hitam yang melesat begitu cepat dari tempat sang adik tadi berdiri, yang kini ia dapati sosok sang adik dengan senyuman yang haus darah tersungging pada bibirnya sudah melayang di udara di hadapan Seijuurou, dengan pedang yang terayun dan siap menebas sosok sang pewaris keluarga Akashi tersebut. Petir serta listrik yang tiba-tiba muncul dari udara kosong pun menyelimuti pedang tajam yang dipegang oleh Hikaru, dan sabetan itu pun terjadi.

"MATI KAU, ANIKI!" Teriak sang adik dengan ayunan pegang yang terpegang di kedua tangannya mengarah pada Seijuurou, yang kala itu masih diselimuti oleh selubung udara.

 _Terlalu cepat,_ pikir sang pewaris keluarga Akashi yang melihat semua itu dengan tenang. Tangan kirinya yang berselimut oleh sarung tangan hitam pun langsung memegang udara kosong di sana dan mematerialisasikannya ke dalam sebuah cambuk bening, yang mana sihir dari udara tersebut secara cepat menyelimuti pedangnya.

Berkilah ke samping dari sabetan pedang yang pertama, Seijuurou pun kembali melompat dari tempatnya berpijak sehingga ia pun kini berada di samping belakang sang adik. Kedua pedang mereka pun pada akhirnya bertemu juga saat sang adik merasa tidak sabar untuk menebas tubuh Seijuurou, dan pertemuan dari dua elemen sihir yang sama-sama kuat itu pun memicu sebuah cahaya muncul dan meledakkan ruang kosong di sana, melemparkan kedua tubuh itu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan begitu cepatnya. Baik Seijuurou dan Hikaru pun bertahan sedemikian rupa dengan Hikaru memanggil sebuah akar besar dari dalam tanah dan menyelimuti tubuhnya untuk melindunginya dari hantaman, sementara Seijuurou menggunakan bayangan yang membentuk sebuah jubah dan menutupi tubuh Seijuurou dari ledakan itu.

"ANIKI!" Seijuurou mendengar teriakan dari sang adik, kali ini nada ceria tersebut bercampur akan sebuah kemarahan yang semuanya ditunjukkan padanya.

Seijuurou, yang tubuhnya masih berselimut akan jubah bayangan itu pun tiba-tiba ditelan oleh sebuah bunga raksasa berwarna merah yang keluar dari dalam tanah, berasal dari akar tumbuhan yang Hikaru panggil dengan sihirnya terjulur tinggi dan langsung melahap Seijuurou yang masih melayang di udara. Di dalam bunga itu pun Seijuuru yang langsung melepaskan jubah bayangannya menyipitkan kedua matanya, kelihatannya sang adik benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhnya pada latihan ini.

Jubah yang ia pegang itu pun berubah bentuk menjadi warna hitam yang pekat dan bergerak secara bebas, yang mana sang bayangan pada detik kemudian menyelimuti pedang yang ia gunakan tadi, mengubah warna putih pedang tersebut menjadi warna hitam yang pekat seperti langit malam. Tangan kanannya pun bergerak, dan pedangnya pun terayun ke segala arah untuk menebas mahkota bunga yang berusaha memakannya dan mengeluarkan cairan lengket tersebut. Detik berikutnya Seijuurou pun terbebas dari cengkeraman bunga raksasa yang Hikaru ciptakan dan ia pun berdiri di atas tanah dengan beberapa cairan kuning dari sang bunga mengotori tubuhnya.

"Hikaru, apa maksud semua ini? Apa kau bermaksud ingin membunuhku?" tanya sang pewaris keluarga Akashi, kedua mata heterokromnya bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata keemasan milik sang adik, yang sosoknya tengah berdiri di atas akar tumbuhan yang menjulang tinggi sepanjang lima meter tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh. Untuk apa kita berduel kalau kita hanya bermain-main seperti yang ada dalam kepalamu, Aniki?" Jawab Hikaru, senyumannya yang tidak pernah pudar itu pun terukir lagi, kali ini didampingi dengan kilatan aneh yang muncul di matanya.

Adiknya itu sepertinya sudah gila, seperti itulah pemikiran Seijuurou ketika ia hendak mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku celananya. Baru saja keduanya akan bersiap-siap untuk saling menyerang, sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar pun menghempaskan tubuh kedua pemuda itu, membuat mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur dengan tongkat sihir serta pedang mereka melayang menjauh dari sosok sang pemilik.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Hikaru?!" Suara yang begitu familier itu terdengar, memecah kehengingan serta tekanan yang menyelimuti sepasang kakak beradik tersebut. "Apa kalian berniat menghancurkan manor atau mungkin saling membunuh satu sama lainnya?"

Hening yang mencekam, itulah yang menyelimuti keduanya saat mereka tahu siapa yang menginterupsi duel yang mereka lakukan. Berdiri di muka pintu dengan kedua pelayan mereka di belakangnya, mereka melihat sosok Lady Akashi memberikan tatapan ganas kepada mereka berdua. Tatapan yang cukup tegas dan diliputi oleh kemarahan itu begitu berbeda dengan apa yang Seijuurou lihat dari ibunya yang begitu lemah lembut, dan bila keadaannya seperti ini maka Seijuurou berani menebak kalau apa yang ia dan Hikaru lakukan itu cukup untuk memicu kemarahan Akashi Shiori, yang artinya adalah masalah bagi Seijuurou.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku sekarang juga!"

Tidak ada kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar maupun bantahan dari keduanya, mereka pun langsung berdiri dari tempat mereka terjatuh sebelum mengikuti sang ibu yang sudah terlebih dahulu melenggang pergi dari sana.

* * *

Suasana yang seperti ini terlihat begitu sangat familier, seperti apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika sang ayah memberinya titah kalau ia harus meninggalkan Jepang dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan, hanya saja pada waktu itu baik bayangannya dan bayangan Hikaru tidak ada di sana dan sang ibu pun terlihat begitu pasrah. Apa yang terjadi sekarang meskipun terlihat sama namun cukup berbeda, Seijuurou melihat bagaimana kehadiran sang ayah tengah digantikan oleh sang ibu, sementara pelayannya (Tetsuya) dan pelayan milik Hikaru (Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut abu-abu) tengah berdiri di belakang kursi yang Shiori tempati.

"Apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan? Kalian mengatakan ingin berduel dalam artian berlatih bersama, namun apa yang aku lihat tadi tidak mirip seperti yang kalian katakan. Kalian telihat seperti ingin membunuh satu sama lainnya!" Kata Shiori setelah ia meletakkan cangkir porselain tehnya di atas tatakan yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya. "Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kalian ingin melakukan hal ini, kalian ini bersaudara dan bila ada masalah 'kan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik."

Masalah? Seijuurou rasa ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan sang adik, baginya duel yang mereka lakukan tadi tidak lebih dari sebuah latihan seperti yang Hikaru katakan padanya tadi ketika sang adik memintanya untuk latihan bersama. Kecuali kalau di dalam duel latihan ini ada maksud yang tersembunyi.

Secara hati-hati Seijuurou melirik sosok Hikaru yang duduk di kursi lain. Adiknya itu terlihat sangat kalem dan sama tenangnya seperti dirinya, namun yang membedakan keduanya adalah senyuman itu terus terpatri di bibir sang adik, membuat perasaan aneh dan penuh curiga tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya.

Apa yang tengah Hikaru pikirkan itu tidak bisa Seijuurou baca secara jelas, namun emosi yang menyelimuti sang adik tersebut begitu berbeda dengan apa yang diperlihatkannya ketika mereka berduel beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ah... Aniki tadi mengajakku berduel, Okaa-sama, katanya ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuan kita setelah lama terpisah, tak kusangka hasilnya menjadi seperti ini," ujar Hikaru secara tiba-tiba, dan hal ini pun membuat perhatian Shiori yang tadi terpecah untuk keduanya langsung beralih pada Seijuurou. "Tapi ini bukanlah kesalahan Aniki saja, tapi ini juga salahku."

"Seijuurou, kau ini adalah anak tertua dan juga kakak dari Hikaru, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa terpancing emosi sehingga hampir membunuh adikmu seperti itu!" Bentak Shiori. Suara wanita itu membuat Tetsuya yang berdiri di sampingnya langsung berjengit singkat sebelum melayangkan sebuah tatapan pada sang Master.

Ada hal yang ingin Seijuurou koreksi dari perkataan Hikaru serta bentakan dari sang ibu. Hal itu adalah bukan dia yang mengajak Hikaru berduel, namun malah sebaliknya dan bukan dirinyalah yang terpancing akan emosi sesaat. Namun tatapan yang diberikan oleh Shiori itu terlihat begitu yakin dan tidak bisa dibantah, kemungkinan besar wanita itu menyalahkannya karena Seijuurou adalah anak yang tertua.

"Jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu!" Pinta Shiori, nadanya yang meninggi membuatnya semakin kehilangan kesabaran.

Seijuurou yang menjadi 'tersangka' utama pun tak punya niat untuk membuka mulutnya, menyanggah hal-hal yang sebenarnya bukan kesalahannya lalu membela dirinya tidak akan ada gunanya. Ia bukanlah orang yang berpikiran pendek maupun bodoh, mungkin saat ini Hikaru bisa menyalahkannya tapi belum tentu ia tidak akan membalasnya di masa depan. Saat kedua kakak dan adik itu pun bertemu pandang, mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou langsung melihat betapa dinginnya mata keemasan yang adiknya miliki meski senyuman itu tetap terpatri di bibirnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa aku katakan, Okaa-sama," ujar Seijuurou, kedua matanya masih menatap sosok Hikaru yang balik menatapnya. "Kurasa kalau Okaa-sama memang berniat untuk menyalahkanku, itu adalah hak dari Okaa-sama."

"Seijuurou!"

Tanpa menanggapi hal itu lagi, pemuda berambut merah itu pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk melenggang dari sana, meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Kurasa tidak akan ada gunanya untuk berbicara lagi kalau Okaa-sama masih marah, mohon ijinkan aku untuk pergi ke ruanganku," kata Seijuurou dengan kalem, setelah memberikan anggukan singkat kepada sang ibu dan sang adik ia pun langsung pergi dari sana, namun tidak sebelum kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata abu-abu dingin milik dari pelayannya Hikaru, yang saat itu tengah menyorotinya dengan dingin dan tanpa emosi tersebut.

"Seijuurou!" Panggil sang ibu, namun putra tertuanya tersebut tidak mendengarkannya dan terus pergi menjauh. "Tetsuya, ikuti dia!"

Suara kaki yang terdengar begitu pelan itu terus mengikutinya dari ruang tengah tempat ia diceramahi tentang kesalahan yang sebenarnya bukan kesalahannya sampai ia berada di tengah koridor, dan bahkan sang pemilik suara kaki itu pun ikut berhenti ketika Seijuurou menghentikan langkah kakinya. Bayangan kecilnya, Seijuurou suka memanggil orang itu sebagai bayangan kecilnya karena ia terus membayanginya selama ia tinggal di Jepang, bahkan orang itu pun tidak pernah mau pergi dari sampingnya ketika ia mengancam untuk membunuhnya pada saat itu juga.

Menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok mungil dari sang bayangan, Seijuurou tidak habis pikir kenapa anak ini masih terus mengikutinya padahal sudah jelas Seijuurou tidak menginginkannya.

"Pergilah, kehadiranmu tidak aku butuhkan di sini," ujar Seijuurou sekalem mungkin, kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke rumahmu saja, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou menghiraukan bagaimana bola mata biru langit milik sang pelayan menunjukkan sekelebat perasaan sakit karena ditolak, namun yang pemuda itu herankan adalah Tetsuya tetap gigih untuk berada di sana, bahkan sangat berani menentang perintahnya.

"Maafkan saya, Seijuurou-sama, tapi saya tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan anda sendirian," jawab Tetsuya denga datar, kedua kaki mungilnya pun perlahan mendekat pada sosok sang pewaris sampai dirinya tepat berdiri di belakangnya. "Kedua orangtua anda memerintahkan saya untuk tetap berada di sini untuk anda, terlebih saya adalah hadiah untuk anda dari Hikaru-sama dan Shiori-sama."

"Hadiah huh..." ujar Seijuurou dengan nada sedikit mencemooh, kali ini pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sesaat dan menatap sosok Tetsuya lebih jelas lagi.

Pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu kurang lebih seusia dengannya atau mungkin lebih muda darinya, ia memiliki rambut biru langit pendek dengan kedua mata berwarna senada. Kulitnya putih bersih dan perawakannya yang jauh lebih pendek dari Seijuurou itu memberikan kesan begitu rapuh, sangat polos namun manis. Apa yang dipikirkan keluarganya dengan menghadiahkan orang lemah ini untuk menjadi pelayannya masih membuat Seijuurou bertanya-tanya, terlebih lagi Seijuurou tidak suka dengan perbudakan _squib_ yang dilakukan di Jepang ini. Dalam artian singkat, semanis apapun Kuroko Tetsuya dan bersedia untuk menjadi pelayan pribadinya, Seijuurou tidak membutuhkannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," kata Seijuurou singkat, ia pun berpaling dari Tetsuya agar ia tidak melihat sosoknya lagi. "Pergilah, aku tidak membutuhkan orang lemah yang diberikan keluargaku untukku. Aku mengizinkanmu untuk hengkang dari sini, kalau mereka bertanya biar aku yang mengurusnya. Pergilah!"

Seijuurou tidak melihat bagaimana kedua mata biru langit milik remaja berparas manis itu terbelalak dengan lebar, ia juga tidak melihat bagaimana Tetsuya meremas ujung kemejanya sendiri untuk merasakan debaran sakit yang bersumber pada jantungnya. Penolakan yang Seijuurou berikan itu terdengar sangat jelas, ia tidak membutuhkan kehadiran seorang pelayan yang terus mengikutinya, terutama pelayan lemah macam Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi, Seijuurou pun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya untuk menuju kamarnya, menghiraukan bagaimana Tetsuya masih mematung di tempat yang sama sambil menatap punggung Seijuurou yang terus menjauh dari hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu pun merasakan dirinya sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya menerjang tubuhnya ketika ia telah memasuki kamar sehingga mengakibatkan tubuh Seijuurou terlentang di lantai kamar dengan sosok Tetsuya berada di atasnya, menatapnya dengan dua pasang mata biru langit yang dipenuhi oleh sebuah emosi yang tidak bisa ia baca.

"Tetsuya..." ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Seijuurou pun terpotong saat ia melihat bagaimana mata Tetsuya secara perlahan-lahan dipenuhi oleh sebuah emosi yang bernama kemarahan.

"Seijuurou-sama... Seijuurou-sama, saya tidak bisa menerima ini semua," ujar Tetsuya dengan lirih, namun kilatan tajam dari matanya sudah cukup memberi tahu Seijuurou kalau ia tidak akan menerima perintahnya tadi. "Saya adalah pelayan dari Seijuurou-sama, hadiah atau bukan saya akan tetap berada di samping Seijuurou-sama meski Seijuurou-sama terus menolak kehadiran saya. Maafkan saya yang telah bertindak maupun berkata lancang seperti ini, tapi saya tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou-sama meski anda mengusir saya ataupun menyakiti saya. Saya sudah mengambil sumpah, dan saya tidak akan melanggar sumpah tersebut!"

Kedua tangan milik Tetsuya pun kini langsung meremas kedua pundak Seijuurou yang masih berada di sana, menatapnya dengan sabar dan menunggu anak itu untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tanpa sadar pun Tetsuya langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-sama... meski anda tidak bisa mempercayai saya, tapi saya sudah berjanji. Saya akan terus di sini dan tidak akan mengkhianati anda, saya mohon... jangan usir saya dari sisi anda! Saya adalah pelayan dari Seijuurou-sama."

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pelayan dengan tubuh yang lemah, ia harus mengakui itu, namun Seijuurou juga baru tahu betapa keras kepalanya Tetsuya ini dan keinginannya untuk terus berada di sisi Seijuurou benar-benar tak terduga. Seijuurou memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa ia tidak menginginkan Tetsuya berada di sampingnya, sebuah alasan kuat di samping fisik Tetsuya yang sangat lemah serta dirinya yang tak memiliki sihir. Namun, melihat kegigihan serta sumpah yang Tetsuya lontarkan itu mau tidak mau memaksa Seijuurou untuk berpikir dua kali mengenai keberadaan Tetsuya.

Masih berada dalam posisinya sekarang, Seijuurou tidak mengucapkan apapun kecuali gerakan singkatnya untuk melihat Tetsuya yang masih sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Seijuurou. Sampai kapan mereka mau berada di posisi ini? Pikirnya.

Lagi-lagi situasi yang mengikutinya kali ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang Blaise ucapkan padanya, tentang masalah yang tidak akan berhenti untuk mengikutinya, bahkan mungkin saja terus mengikutinya ketika ia berada di liang kubur nantinya.

" _Kau tahu, Sei, masalah itu adalah temanmu, dan sebagai sebuah teman maka masalah akan setia untuk mengikutimu."_

Meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas keningnya, Seijuurou pun menghembuskan nafas penuh kepasrahan. Untuk sementara waktu ia akan mengikuti permainan yang keluarganya berikan padanya sebelum ia mengambil sebuah tindakan.

"Bodoh," gumamnya singkat tidak pada siapapun yang ada di sana.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


End file.
